Rockin Boxes Global
White Glove Delivery & Transportation Rockin Boxes Global, White-Glove Delivery and Packing Systems for Luxury Furniture. At Rockin Boxes Global, They protect the best interests of our client’s needs with honesty and integrity. Their strives for delivering the highest level of quality service that is above and beyond their client’s expectations. Rockin Boxes Global do this with pride and with the utmost confidentiality because the people whom they serves deserve nothing less. Since 2006, RBG has taken pride in its meticulous attention to detail by employing the best practices and people to provide clients with the best value in door-to-door packing, shipping, relocation, and delivery anywhere in the world. Services #'Luxuary Furniture: '''Your Luxury furniture company requires the utmost care when packing, shipping, delivering and staging for your clients. Our experience and best practices working with premiere auction house clients enables us to understand the precision, care and requirements to safely pack, ship and deliver precious and valuable items. One scratch or nick can spoil a suite, and a relationship. We blanket wrap, cushion, transport, warehouse, deliver and set up with white glove care and the utmost efficiency. *'5-Star Hotel Installations- Guest Rooms, Back Offices, Dining Rooms and lounges- Lobbies and Common Areas *Designers- Showroom Installations- Staging *Luxury Residential Furniture Installations- Executive Move Ins and Move Outs- Redesigns and Refurnishings #'Staging & Relocation: '''Selling a multimillion dollar estate is both an art and a business transaction. An estate’s appearance to prospective buyers appeals to the aesthetics and leads to the purchase conversation. RBG works with LA’s top Real Estate Agents, Builders and Designers to stage some of the areas most luxurious mansions and estates. We move out your clients existing furniture and safely store it, and move in and set up the luxury furnishings that help you market the home. When the home is sold, we seamlessly move your clients into their new residence and guided by room plans, arrange their furnishings the way you want it. On-site Inventory, Documentation *Packing and Removal *Furniture Receiving *Pickup and Delivery *Staging, Removal and Return *Property Relocation *Long or Short- term Storage #'Events: 'When an event starts, RBG makes sure that you are ready to begin. Tell us what you want delivered, the time you want to begin and we take it from there. With RBG, you never worry about damaged or lost equipment, misplaced sets or anything else. Strategically located in Los Angeles, and in close proximity to Las Vegas, the ports of Los Angeles, Long Beach and International Airports, RBG provides: *Shipping and Receiving Services *Foreign and U.S. Venue Material Handling *Logistics Services for Exhibitors *Pavilion Organizers *Show Organizers *General Contractors *Staging, Setups, Tear Downs and Removal *Exhibit Warehousing 'Team *'Devon Glenn' (President & CEO): Whether working with clients to plan their next move, directing employees or managing logistics, Devon Glenn is a hands-on leader, inspiring the company’s growth by ensuring the delivery of outstanding customer service. A former drummer of the Platinum selling, Grammy nominated rock band Buckcherry, he has worked in the luxury packing and transportation industry since 1997. *'Mie Glenn '(Vice President & CFO): Mie ensures that RBG operates as an effective and efficient business by managing budgets and finance. She monitors and reviews all financial transactions, and supports the corporate policies to ensure outstanding customer service. Mie has served RBG’s clients since 2006. Since 2006, RBG has taken pride in its meticulous attention to detail by employing the best practices and people to provide you with the best value in door-to-door packing, shipping, relocation, and delivery anywhere in the world. We protect your valuables, luxury items and equipment with the most inovative packing techniques. Before undertaking any project, we meet with you, carefully evaluate your needs, and develop a detailed time motion plan that maximizes efficiency, saves time and money. Notes *BBB.org's Business Review and Ratings for Rockin Boxes Global *AAA Company Rating for Rockin Boxes Global by Business Consumer Alliance (BCA). *Alexa Sats Of Rockin Boxes Global *Official Facebook.com Page of Rockin Boxes Global *Official Twitter Page of Rockin Boxes Global *Official Google+ Page of Rockin Boxes Global